Hides-His-Tail
Name: Hides-His-Tail Age: 17 Race: Argonian Gender: Male Height: 5'7 Birthsign: The Atronach Class: An apprentice or servant. Appearance Hides-His-Tail is of medium height and slim build. His body is thin to the point of malnourishment, and as such he has little to no muscle. His slim body is covered with dark green scales, that seem to shimmer in the light when he moves. The top of his head is framed by two large gill-like ears that have often made him bear the brunt of many jokes. He has the typical Argonian scowl of his people, but his deep green eyes portray a different story. They are filled with a mixture of curiosity, fear, helpfulness, willingness and obedience. He has a simple round snout and his face resembles that of any Argonian. His one other notable feature is his long tail, which he often has to try and hide so that it does not cause bother to others, earning him the name Hides-His-Tail. Skills and known spell-effects Hides-His-Tail is very quick and agile due to his early life, and can move with speed and ease. He can also cast spells to a Novice level in all schools of magic, however this can often leave him feeling weakened and exhausted. Clothing / armor Hides-His-Tail wears a set of simple worn trousers, and a faded, torn shirt that is too big for him. Weapons Hides-His-Tail posses a small iron dagger, which he has no idea how to use. It is mainly for show to ward off potential threats, and to assist him in his tasks. Miscellaneous items None. Personality Hides-His-Tail is a quiet and thoughtful Argonian. He is respectful and obedient, and is likely to do whatever he is told. He knows his place in life, and is quite a humble and gentle person. He hungers for knowledge however, and often finds himself lost in some tome or another. He is extremely loyal to those around him, and will put his own life at risk to save others. He comes across as quite serious but at times he can be funny and joyful. Major flaw Extreme lack of strength or muscle. He would struggle to lift a stack of books. Background Hides-His-Tail never knew where he truly came from. He was snatched up by Dunmer slavers at the age of three from his home, and he has only the faintest memory of a swamp of some kind. For weeks he was kept in a cage with other slaves, being poked and prodded by potential buyers. He was frightened and alone; not even the other prisoners would speak to him. He suffered many beatings at the hands of the slavers, simply because they found it a fun sport. Over time he grew obedient and learned when to speak and when to remain silent, to avoid the worst punishments. As weeks turned into months and months into years, he lost all hope of every being freed. However, little did he know but his obedience was to be his escape from the slaver camp It was the time of the month when potential buyers came to browse and inspect the slaves for sale. Hides-His-Tail was now fourteen, and a timid and silent Argonian. He sat at the back of his cage while Dunmer after Dunmer passed him by, not even giving him a second look. As the last few slaves were purchased and the camp was beginning to grow silent, a single voice sounded from beyond the bars of Hides-His-Tail's cage. "You. Looks like I'm scraping the bottom of the barrel with you, but I need a servant. You will suffice." Hides-His-Tail looked up, shock in his eyes to see an elderly Dunmer dressed in black robes staring down at him. Hides-His-Tail was dumbfounded and could only manage a simple nod in response. The Dunmer sighed and turned to a nearby slaver, handing him some coin. Within a matter of minutes, Hides-His-Tail was placed into the back of a cart, and set on a course for his new life. The cart eventually arrived at a large mansion, and Hides-His-Tail was led inside. There he once again met the old Dunmer, who told him that he was to become his servant. For the next few years Hides-His-Tail tended to his master, who he soon learned was a wizened old Mage. Life was better for Hides-His-Tail; not good by any standards, but better. He had a straw bed to call his own, and regular meals everyday. During the rare moments when he had a little free time, he would browse through his matster's book collection in secret. At first he stumbled through the words, blindly turning the pages with little comprehension. However, he soon managed to teach himself to read, and he delved into the tomes with renewed vigour. He loved all books, but he took special delight in the tomes about magic. Over time he taught himself many basic spells, and practised them when he could. However, this relative peace was not to last. Hides-His-Tail was sixteen now, and shaping into a bright young Argonian. He still remained obedient as ever, but now there was an intelligence behind his eyes. Unfortunately one fateful day his master passed away. The old Dunmer had died from reasons unknown to Hides-His-Tail, and he only knew one thing from the moment he heard of his demise. He had to flee. Hides-His-Tail was the only living soul in the house with the Dunmer when he died, and all suspicion surrounding his death would be directed towards Hides-His-Tail. He ran from the home, and across the border, searching for refuge wherever he may find it. He has been fleeing for a year now, and has found himself in Skyrim. Hearing of the new hold, he has decided to investigate, and hopefully settle down once more.